


Disappearing Act (the Smarter than I Look remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Kavinsky's still around, which means he's still dangerous.There are ways to change that. But they're not fun.





	Disappearing Act (the Smarter than I Look remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boring Side Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810876) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



Noah wasn't really good at being a spirit, and he hadn't gotten much better at it as the years had passed. People like Blue, like Adam, like Gansey-as-he-would become had...energy. Power. The kind of power Noah had never had when he was alive. Dying on the ley line was the only thing that kept him...not-alive.

It was complicated. It got harder to remember every year. Harder to remain what he was.

But he had to. There was something he needed to do (had already done, somewhere in the circle). 

And this spirit--this dark, glimmering, angry vacuum--it wanted to stop him. Wanted to _hurt_ everything around it.

Kavinsky had been a sharp knife in the world when he was alive. He was something else now. Now he just wanted to rip apart whatever he could find.

It could be Cabeswater. It could be Ronan, or Gansey. It could be Noah himself.

Noah knew that a spirit like that could do damage. Serious damage.

There weren't rules, really, once you were dead. Not even something you'd call a _guideline_. (Noah remembered a movie about that. It felt like a long time ago. Everything was a long time ago.) It was all instinct and guesswork.

But Noah had been where he was long enough to know some things he could do, have the basic shape of things. There were ways you could hurt yourself. There were ways you could make other people hurt themselves.

Outright attacks never worked, and Noah wasn't strong enough to try one, anyway. Maybe years ago, but certainly not now.

The trick was to get them to exhaust themselves.

The trick was to use the strength they had left against them.

Still, Noah had not been looking forward to the confrontation, and when Kavinsky (the echo of Kavinsky, a ghost he'd seen a thousand times before, since he died, since before _Kavinsky_ had) came into Nino's, he felt a cold knot form in his stomach.

Kavinsky had seen Noah, before he died. But he hadn't bothered noticing.

He noticed now.

"You can't touch them," he said, as Kavinsky's hand went through Ronan Lynch. _Don't touch him,_ was what he wanted to say. _Don't get near him. You don't deserve that. You never did._

Kavinsky stared at him, at his broken face and his dingy sweater. "Who the fuck are you?" He articulated every syllable as he spoke. Like that would make any difference. Like that would change anything. 

_"You_ can't touch them," Noah clarified, and yeah, that was satisfying. Petty, but satisfying. "Guess you didn't get yourself killed the right way."

"What are you talking about?"

Gansey looked up. "Did you say something, Noah?"

Noah didn't smirk, because that would be giving away too much of the game. "Just talking to another dead guy. The one Ronan killed."

"Kavinsky?" Ronan was still feeling guilty about that. Maybe he wouldn't, after this. Though Noah wouldn't tell him what was going to happen. He didn't want Ronan thinking about this. 

"Yeah, it's me," Kavinsky said, as Ronan kept his eyes on Noah. He waved his hand in front of Lynch's face.

"You can't touch them because you're not bound to them, like I am," said Noah. "That's why they can't hear you, either."

"Noah, you're fading," someone said, but _they_ were fading, less important as Noah stood more firmly in the land of the dead.

Kavinsky seemed to notice. Noticed Noah's satistfaction.

It happened sooner than Noah would have expected, but Noah should have known better; Kavinsky had kidnapped Ronan's younger brother and held him hostage--threatened to kill him--because Ronan wouldn't fuck him, so why would this be surprising? Why would anything or anyone be too much for Joseph Kavinsky, now that he was dead?

Kavinsky had his arm, tight, painful. "Don't," Noah said. He didn't want this. He'd do it, if he had to, but--

Couldn't he just go back? Leave them all alone? It wasn't such a bad thing, being a ghost. He'd fade, and it would be slow, but he'd move on, to whatever it was he was supposed to move on to. Why couldn't he just _go away?_

But Noah had known all along that that wasn't what was going to happen. Known that Kavinksky would force him down to his knees, will his pants open. Knew he'd be opening his mouth for Kavinsky's cock. 

_Do we need to get Blue?_

He tried to say no, or maybe yes. It was hard to keep track of what he wanted. Hard to know, any more. He didn't want this, but he wanted--

 _I've had worse,_ he wanted to say. _I've had bigger. And it's worth it to get you--_

Ronan, trying to help, put a hand on Noah's shoulder--

_Boom._

Kavinsky came in a bitter rush down his throat, and Noah knew it wasn't what anyone alive would call real, but it still all but choked him. He still _hated_ it.

The living world was rushing back now, as the power sparked through them both, pulling back out of Kavinsky, through Noah and back into Ronan like a rubber band snapping back in place. That was it. That was enough.

"You okay there?" That was Gansey. Gansey who spent his time worrying about other people, and ignoring the shadow over himself.

"I don't want to talk about it," Noah said, wiping his mouth.

Ronan looked at him, concerned still. He was already dead, and they loved him. Noah would never stop being grateful for that. "So, _was_ that Kavinsky?"

"Yeah," said Noah. "But he's gone now."

He allowed himself a smile. The smug one that had been waiting inside him all along.


End file.
